Bufanda
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: El frío esta congelando sus manos y Brick preferiría estar calentito en casa, pero en su lugar esta en un parque infantil esperando a que Bombón aparezca.


PPG no me pertenece.

Ya empieza el frío xD

* * *

Frío, hace frío, sus manos están heladas y le duele moverlas. Están rojas, las puntas de sus dedos son casi purpuras. Esconde el rostro en su mullida bufanda, es de color rojo, como la mayoría de sus cosas. Una suave brisa helada lo hace cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como sus propios parpados queman sus ojos, los abre poco después. Se lleva las manos al rostro y las junta, sopla en ellas, calentándolas momentáneamente.

Las casas y restaurantes estaban adornados con árboles, luces, cascadas de luces, muñecos de plástico y tela, pegatinas de Santa Claus y sus renos en las ventanas. Había un árbol enorme en el centro de la ciudad, donde había regalos gigantes en su base. Desde su puesto podía ver, a lo lejos, las luces y escuchaba la música navideña. Recuerda haber visto a un señor vestido de Santa Claus que se tomaba fotos con niños.

Invierno siempre le fue indiferente, no encontraba nada atrayente o que le disgustara, sólo pasaba la temporada sin altos o bajos. Disfrutaba del ponche y los pasteles, pero no le gustaban los villancicos y el muérdago. Jaló la bufanda y se cubrió hasta el tabique de la nariz, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y miró sus pies enterrados en la nieve. Está en un parque infantil, sentado en un columpio el cual queda muy pequeño.

Debería estar en su casa, calientito y tranquilo. En lugar de estar casi helado y, en cierto grado, nervioso. Mira al columpio de su izquierda, una pequeña bolsa blanca de papel está ahí, abierta y por suerte no nieva sino el interior se llenaría de nieve. Es una calle poca transitada, un par de parejas o familias han pasado por ahí; ningún estudiante, ya que las clases han acabado y todos están con sus familias esas fechas.

Exhaló y una pequeña nube blanca se hizo presente frente suyo, aún con la bufanda. Ya no sentía las manos y cuando las movía sentía que iban a romperse, a lo mejor debió comprar unos guantes cuando compró la bufanda, habría sido buena idea, pero ya no valía la pena arrepentirse de eso. Cerró los ojos una vez más, le ardieron, pero disfrutó el calor que sintió.

–¿Brick? –.

El llamado le hizo abrir los ojos, y se alegró de ver a la otra persona. Había estado esperando por una hora más o menos y al fin aparecía. La chica le miraba desde fuera del jardín, solo una línea separaba el parque de la calle y esa era la línea limítrofe del césped, ahora nieve, y la acera de concreto. La chica le miraba con confusión y antes de que él se levantará o dijera algo, ella se acercó dando grandes zancadas.

–¿Pero qué diantres haces aquí? ¿No ves que comenzara a nevar? –. Preguntó. –Además, estamos a muy baja temperatura, ¿quieres enfermarte acaso? –.

Su tono se tornó preocupado y maternal, así era Bombón; una chica que siempre se preocupaba por otros y que no dudaba en reprenderlos si hacían algo que no debían, o en este caso si andaban fuera a altas horas de la noche, cuando ella misma estaba haciendo lo mismo. Brick no respondió y la miró en silencio, la chica frunció el ceño. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, molesta e incitando al chico a hablar.

Brick no era alguien que hiciera amigos fácilmente, la verdad podía decir que no tenía amigos ya que sólo conversaba con sus hermanos. Así que la convivencia con Bombón se remontaba a algo bastante curioso y extraño. Ya que para cuando ingresaron a la misma universidad, en el mismo grupo, apenas y sabían sus nombres. Ahora hasta tenían el número del otro en su teléfono y todo gracias a la mandona y maternal personalidad de la chica.

No se debía mal interpretar, quizás sus personalidades llegaban a chocar demasiado y al ser los más inteligentes de la universidad siempre terminaban luchando por ver quién era el mejor de ambos, pero Brick la respetaba y admiraba por partes iguales. Después de todo, no cualquiera le regala una bufanda a un auténtico extraño un día de lluvia. Brick ya cargaba paraguas todos los días, más para evitar la furia de ella que por miedo al clima.

Aquel día, el primer día que conversaron, era un día frío, había llovido en la mañana y pronosticaban lo mismo para la tarde. Como su padre no les dejaba usar el auto desde aquella vez que Boomer lo estrelló contra un poste, debían irse por otros medios; Brick prefería irse caminando porque estaba cerca y no veía sentido en gastar dinero innecesariamente. Cuando salió de su hogar no había lluvia, pero a la mitad del trayecto el cielo decidió caerse.

Llegó escurriendo y dejando charcos a su paso, en el momento en el que pisó el aula Bombón lo asaltó con regaños para después sacar una toalla de sabrá Dios donde y obligarlo a secarse; al final y después de muchos regaños, la chica tomó su propia bufanda y se la enredó, alegando que con sólo esa sudadera mojada se enfermaría y que necesitaba entrar en calor. Al final del día Brick se enfermó igual, pero al menos se mantuvo cálido todo el día. Y los días siguientes su irritada garganta se vio protegida por la mullida bufanda.

Obviamente intentó regresar el objeto, pero la chica, con una sonrisa, le dijo que se la regalaba, que el rojo se veía mejor en él que en ella. Y a partir de ese día se volvieron amigos, aunque Brick gustaba en llamar a Bombón más como rival, pero ya era cuestión de gustos. Tomó la bolsa que estaba en el otro columpio y se levantó, la chica lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente de más cuando el chico colocó la bolsa frente suyo.

–¿Qué es eso? –.

–Un regalo–. Respondió.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Bombón comenzaron a brillar más y bajó los brazos, para meter las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su blanco abrigo, metió el rostro en el cuello alto del mismo, queriendo cubrir su nariz que estaba roja, pero solo ocultó su mentón. Brick se preguntó porque la chica no lo tomaba, sus manos estaban heladas y quería volverlas a meter a sus bolsillos.

–Aún no es navidad–.

–Es por la bufanda–. Dijo y Bombón le miró al rostro de nuevo. –Quería agradecértelo de alguna manera–.

Bombón sonrió y tomó la bolsa, la abrió y sacó el contenido; una larga, ancha y mullida bufanda rosa. Susurró una exclamación y acarició la tela, dejó la bolsa de papel en el suelo y se colocó la bufanda rápidamente, se cubrió hasta la nariz, cerró los ojos y esperó en silencio que se calentará. Brick tomó la bolsa del suelo y metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo, su mano dolió ante el cambio abrupto de temperaturas.

–Te queda el rosa–. Dijo.

Bombón abrió los ojos, pero no lo miró. Aún con el rostro escondido asintió, aceptando el halago. Brick observó las mejillas de la chica sonrojarse más, seguramente por el calor nuevo que le otorgaba la prenda. Aunque se sintiera cómodo en compañía de ella, debía admitir que temía por sus manos, quería conservarlas si se le permitía escoger. Pero con Bombón no se podía escoger.

–¿Esperaste mucho? –.

–Algo, un poco–. Respondió. –Ya no siento mis manos–

Dijo y miró su mano derecha, estaba casi purpura por completo, no se hizo esperar mucho la reacción exagerada de Bombón. La chica saltó en su lugar, dejó de acurrucarse en su bufanda y tomó la mano del chico. Brick sintió como quemaba el calor de ella en su fría piel, suspiró ante el cambio de temperatura, Bombón frotó sus manos enguantadas para generar calor en la entumida mano.

–No tienes guantes–. No fue pregunta, fue una afirmación molesta.

–Pensaba en comprar unos, pero me distraje con la bufanda. Mañana conseguiré unos–.

Bombón bufó y tomó la otra mano, y comenzó a frotar ambas. Brick disfrutó en silencio la calidez generada, sus manos dolían mucho más que antes, pero le gustaba como poco a poco se calentaban. Bombón, aun sujetando sus manos, comenzó a jalonear al chico. Avanzando de manera incomoda debido a que no podía caminar de espaldas. Y si miraba al frente soltaría las manos del chico.

–Vas a quedarte sin manos a este paso. Vamos a comprar unos ahora mismo–. Dijo y frotó con más convicción. –Y después iremos a tomar un café, para que entres en calor–.

–Suéltame, meteré mis manos en mis bolsillos–.

–Esa chamarra tuya no se ve muy abrigadora, ¿no tienes abrigos? Tendré que comprarte todo un nuevo closet a este paso–.

–Por favor no–.

Bombón gruñó e infló sus sonrojadas mejillas cuando Brick la soltó, la chica estaba a punto de quejarse, pero el chico no le dio tiempo. Sin decir nada, Brick metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo de la chica. Se inclinó debido a la diferencia de alturas y quedando de frente a ella, Bombón abrió de nuevo sus ojos de más y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rosa, se llevó las manos al pecho y las juntó.

–¿Qué haces? –. Preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo.

–Es más cómodo de esta manera, que caminar como cangrejos luchando–. Respondió. –Gírate, yo dejare mis manos dentro–.

La chica apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada más. Brick sacó las manos y Bombón le dio la espalda, el chico metió las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos de la chica, sintiendo el calor quemar sus manos. Suspiró ante el cambio de temperaturas y dejó descansar su frente en la cabeza de la chica, sintiendo el cabello frío, pero no le molestó, olía bien; como a cerezas.

–No te recargues en mi–.

–Crece entonces–.

Bombón lo golpeó con el codo en el estómago y Brick se quejó. Sin más que decir comenzaron a avanzar. Bombón cruzó sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su nueva bufanda, queriendo ocultar su sonrojo. Sus mejillas ardían más por la cercanía del chico que por el frío mismo, a decir verdad, comenzaba a sentir calor. Quizás no debió haber abierto la boca, pero no lo pudo evitar al ver las manos enrojecidas del otro. Suspiró, lo que más la frustraba era que Brick en verdad sólo estaba actuando como su amigo, quizás estaba evitando deliberadamente los sentimientos de Bombón... o estaba muy ciego.

* * *

Ya acabe mi semana de finales, casi muero en ella D:

Para quien esta pendiente de _Walls could talk_ , prometo que la seguiré, ya tengo tiempo para tratar la historia con la atención debida sin estar corriendo por las clases :D


End file.
